


Forcesome

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Incest, Intersex, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Paige Tico is alive, Rimming, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Written Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Rose is absolutely smitten with Rey, the Last Jedi. She's scared to admit her feelings, however, after seeing her sister, Paige, and Jessika Pava in the woods, she and Rey find themselves 'coming' to an understanding. Very-M rated smut. G!P. Intersex Rey. Sister-Sister Incest. Rey x Rose x Paige x Jessika.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Jessika Pava/Rey, Jessika Pava/Rose Tico, Rey/Paige Tico, Rey/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico/Paige Tico/Jessika Pava, Rose Tico/Paige Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Rey x Rose

**HELLO THERE MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. I'VE WANTED TO WRITE A STAR WARS STORY FOR A WHILE NOW AND I KNEW THAT IT HAD TO BE SOMETHING WITH REY AND ROSE. BEFORE WE GET STARTED HERE ARE A FEW THINGS TO NOTE: ROSE'S SISTER, PAIGE, IS ALIVE AND WELL. THIS IS AN AU WHERE SHE SURVIVED. THIS WILL BE BEFORE EPISODE 9 AS I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS STORY BEFORE THE MOVIE CAME OUT AND I WANT TO KEEP IT SEPARATE. MOST IMPORTANTLY, THIS IS A VERY SMUT HEAVY STORY BETWEEN ALL WOMEN. THIS WILL INCLUDE INTERSEX REY WITH A PENIS, AND ALSO HAVE SCENES OF INCEST BETWEEN SISTERS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, THIS ISN'T THE LEMON YOU'RE LOOKING FOR. MOVE ALONG. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**XX**

Rose was completely and utterly smitten with Rey, the Last Jedi.

Ever since the Battle of Crait, things haven't slowed down for the Resistance. The First Order's reign of terror continued throughout the galaxy, and everyone working for the Resistance, led under General Leia had to work around the clock to ensure the fight was not lost. And Rose could see that no one was working harder than Rey.

After her recovery, she was pleased to see Finn safe and sound. Nearby was her sister Paige, still recovering from her own battle prior to their escape. Then, she saw another girl, the one Finn talked endlessly about. Rose expected someone beautiful, what she didn't expect was to see someone who was truly otherworldly, and not just in the literal sense.

In the first few days, Rose felt conflicted on her feelings towards Rey and Finn, fearing of causing any friction between them. However, not only could she see that Finn wasn't interested in her, but he didn't even appear to have romantic eyes for Rey. Instead, his gaze was always drifting towards the dashing Poe.

Rose held back a laugh when she discovered this revelation. She found it adorable and secretly wished him all the best.

However, things weren't so simple for her. She knew that there was an undeniable attraction she felt towards Rey. But she couldn't bring herself forward. Sure, she and Rey would strike conversations, more often as time passed. But Rose feared she would interrupt Rey during her Jedi training. She was becoming a true warrior and a leader. And Rose herself found herself rising slowly up the ranks since her heroics.

She figured that there was no time to slow down and talk about blossoming feelings. So, she continued with her work. She valued the importance of their missing. If there was ever the opportunity for tag along on a mission, she would be more than happy to jump onboard.

Contrary to rumours spreading that she would rather stay behind to do paperwork.

On the less exciting days, she would help out around the Resistance Base wherever she could. In the distance, she could see Rey training with Leia. Rose would sometimes become lost and dazzled at the sight of Rey's growing power and strength, it left her in awe. The only thing that could rip her away from her gaze was her giggling sister calling for her attention. Electing to ignore Paige, Rose kept to herself and did everything she could to take her mind off of Rey.

No easy feat.

On a particular warm day, when Leia had decided to venture to another planet to discuss terms with a political leader over the threat of the First Order, Rose found herself with little to do at the base. All of her tasks were done and her sister was nowhere to be found. Hoping for some company, she journeyed off to find Finn.

Heading out further than anyone else from the base, she stumbled across a quaint forest with only small critters scurrying through the greenery to keep her company. As she walked on, she could hear the unforgettable sound of a lightsabre in the distance. She considered turning back, not wanting to disturb Rey. But she wondered if Rey was also lonely without Leia and might need some company.

So, she pressed on until she came upon Rey practicing her stances. She swung her lightsabre gracefully. It was an amazing double-bladed lightsabre emitting a bright green and blue glow on either side. Rey had told her once before about how she used a staff to fend off attackers on Jakku, so in Leia's infinite wisdom, she taught Rey to craft her own lightsabre after the Skywalker one had been destroyed while duelling Kylo Ren. Rose was astounded by the craftsmanship until her gaze drifted towards the person wielding the blade.

She gulped and felt herself becoming quite warm as she watched Rey. Suddenly, the Jedi stopped, retracting her lightsabre before turning to lock eyes with Rose. ''Hello there!'' She called out.

Rose flinched and waved. ''Hi…sorry if I've disturbed you.''

''No, I was just finishing,'' Rey replied, placing the hilt of her lightsabre on her belt before rushing closer to Rose. ''Is everything okay?''

Rose nodded. ''Yeah, I just thought…maybe you could use some company.''

''I'd like that.'' Rey said with the cutest smile that Rose had ever seen. It would be enough to light up even the darkest vacuums of space.

Clearing her throat, Rose moved to the side. ''Would you like to go for a walk with me?''

''Sure.'' Rey said, taken back by Rose's rushed tone and noting the blush on her cheeks. As they walked together, Rey always kept her eyes on Rose. ''I heard you're up for another promotion. Congratulations.''

''Thank you. I wish I could say the same for you. But I guess it's hard for promotion when General Leia is the only rank above you.''

''It's okay, I know I can never be as good as her or Master Luke.''

''It doesn't matter if you're as good as them. As long as you're the best you can be, that is what's most important. We're lucky to have you with us.''

This time, it was Rey's cheeks that turned red. ''Thank you. I don't hear that often. Most people just think all I do is swing a laser sword at some practice droids. I suppose they're right in that I can do more to help.''

Rose faced her. ''You give people hope. That's the most important thing we need right now.''

''Still, I wish I was more like you.''

This caused Rose to stop in her tracks. ''Like me?''

''Of course,'' Rey said as if it was a matter of fact. ''I see you work so hard and you're always there for others. You saved Finn's life. I can never repay you enough for that alone. I think if there were more people like you the galaxy would be a better place.''

Rose couldn't hold back her smile. To Rey, it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

''I suppose I'm just living in the shadow of my sister.'' Rose said before quickly adding, ''There's nothing wrong with that. My sister is an amazing pilot and hero. I understand why people look up to her more than me.''

''I think people can look up to you both.'' Rey said.

Once again, Rose felt a smile tug on her lips. She was trying her hardest not to blush. She then realized that as they were walking, they were moving closer, their arms nearly touching. Rose took another moment to admire Rey's arms. She was strong and lean, while Rose felt fat in comparison.

''You're stressed about something.'' Rey said, dragging Rose back down to reality. ''What is it?''

''Is that the Force you're using to sense something wrong?'' Rose joked, but Rey was very serious.

''You're comparing yourself to others. You shouldn't do that. You value me as my own person, and I want to do the same to you. It doesn't matter of you think differently or look different. I like you the way you are.''

Rose felt her throat hitch. She couldn't find a way to express how grateful she was to hear those words from Rey. But she never got a chance to, as a sound in the distance caught their attention. It was faint, but unmistakably the sound of someone moaning. Afraid that someone might be in trouble, Rey and Rose rushed to the source of the sound, expecting trouble.

Instead, what they found as they came into clearing had them frozen on the spot.

In a field of soft grass surrounded by a circle of thick tress was Rose's sister Paige, and another pilot amongst the Resistance, Jessika Pava. That wasn't what caught them off guard. Rose had seen her sister with Jessika many times. The two did seem very close. But right now, Rose could see how close they were.

Both of them were naked, with Jessika laying with her back to the ground and Paige nestled above her, holding her leg up and grinding her center into Jessika's. They both released a chorus of erotic and pleasurable moans as they rubbed their pussies together. Paige rolled her hips, thrusting herself against her love. Their bodies were drenched with sweat and their voices were hoarse, indicating that they've been at this for a while.

Rose didn't know what to do. Her eyes went back and forth between the two women. They were out in the open for anyone to stumble across, even if they were a good walk away from the base. However, all Rose could think was how this sight was making things inside her mind and body stir. She'd always known her sister was beautiful. Slimmer and taller than her, but seeing her in this state, it had Rose weak in the knees as ashamed as she was to admit it. And Jessika was just as beautiful. Her lips were dry as she kept watching unable to look away.

''We need to go before we're caught.'' Rey said, pulling Rose's arm and trying to lead her away.

Coming to her senses, Rose followed as the two of them hurried quickly and quietly. She followed Rey to wherever she was leading them. Eventually, they came upon a recognizable hunk of junk sat halfway towards the Resistance base.

They ran inside of the Millennium Falcon. Thanks to the ship's legendary status, no one dared to come onboard unless given permission. Thankfully, Rey was always welcome and for now, it was just her and Rose, standing with bright red faces and brains running away with a million thoughts.

''That was…'' Rey started. ''Something.''

Rose nodded, still unable to get the image of her sister, naked and writing with pleasure out of her head. Rose wasn't innocent to the idea of sex out in the open, but she never would have suspected something like this from Paige.

She turned to Rey and opened her mouth to say something when her attention darted downwards. Between Rey's legs, Rose could see a very obvious tent growing under her clothing. It was no secret that Rey was intersex, but that didn't mean she was open to sharing details with others, so Rose was more surprised with how noticeable the bulge was rather than there being one in the first place.

Rey saw where Rose was looking and became rigid. ''Wait, it's not what it looks like…''

''It looks like you were very happy to see my sister having sex.''

''No, I was already like this with you.'' Rey blurted out before she could stop herself. She and Rose's faces were now bright red. ''I shouldn't have said that.''

As the words sunk in, Rose's brow furrowed. ''With me? No, that's not true.''

''Why would I make that up?''

''Because I'm…'' Rose hesitated, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. ''I don't excite people in that way.''

Rey took a step closer. ''You really think that about yourself?''

''It's the truth. You've seen my sister, and Jessika as well, compared to them I'm…''

Before Rose could say another word, she was silenced by Rey pressing her lips against hers. Rose's eyes widened and she moaned into Rey's mouth. There was no finesse or skill behind the kiss. Rey merely pushed their lips together before she then pulled away, realizing what she had done. ''I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking…''

''You just kissed me.'' Rose said, her smile returning.

Rey shyly nodded. ''I did.''

''Can you do it again?''

Rey and Rose kissed again, this time deeper, and soon the passion between them could not be supressed. Despite the ever increasing intensity, Rose started giggling. She couldn't believe how things had developed. Only a moment ago, she caught her sister in a very intimate act, and now , she was here in the Millennium Falcon locking lips with Rey. It felt like a dream. But she knew it was very real, especially when she felt Rey's hand wrap around her body, pulling her in closer. Rose moaned against Rey's sweet and tender hold.

Rey's hand roamed all everywhere. Her hand glided down Rose's back slowly, taking her time so that she knew what Rose was comfortable with. A chill ran throughout the Jedi's body as she felt Rose's tongue against her lips, asking for entry. Rey responded by opening her mouth wider, and she let out a moan filled with desire as Rose explored her mouth, their tongues touching.

''I've wanted to kiss you for so long.'' Rey whispered.

''So have I,'' Rose replied, stroking Rey's arms and shuddering as she felt the curve of Rey's bicep.

Their lips parted for a moment as they gazed into each other's eyes. Rey gulped nervously. ''I've never shared a kiss before. I'm sorry if I disappoint.''

''Are you kidding?'' Rose gasped. ''This is better than I've imagined.''

Rey smiled. ''Do you imagine this often?''

''More than I can admit.'' Rose blushed.

''Then…can you show me what to do? I've never done anything like this before.''

''Neither have I,'' Rose said but nodded firmly as she rested her forehead against Rey's. ''But we'll just go with the flow and see what we like.''

Rey leaned in closer, her lips within touching distance of Rose's. Her hot breath sent shivers down Rose's spine. ''I like kissing you.''

Pulling Rey close, Rose kissed her once more. They were gasping and moaning as they tasted each other. Rey's hand grasped Rose's and their fingers interlocked as they pulled each other closer and tighter, kissing with more ferocity as the seconds passed. As their kiss continued, Rey felt her body growing warmer and a certain strain returning between her legs. A part of her wanted to hide how aroused she was feeling, but she also didn't want to hide how she was feeling. She wanted Rose to feel how good she was making her feel.

The sensation of their tongues rubbing together was overwhelming for them both. Rose started grinding her hips against Rey's. In response, Rey gently dipped Rose. She held onto Rose's back and kept her body closer while kissing her passionately. Rose moaned into the kiss, holding Rey tightly. When Rey felt her breasts press against Rose's through their clothes, she felt the urge to bit her bottom lip. However, she ended up biting Rose's. It was only a gentle nibble, but it was a shock to them both.

Rey pulled away. ''Sorry…''

''Do that again.''

Hesitant at first, Rey obeyed her lover and bit on Rose's bottom lip, tugging slightly, earning more moans of delight from the Resistance mechanic.

Feeling braver, Rey's hand moved further down Rose's back, stopping when she started to feel a curve. Suddenly, Rose reached around to grab Rey's hand and guide it down so that the Jedi could cup her ass. Rey seemed to melt more into the kiss as she started to rub and caress the soft cheeks. She was further encouraged when Rose's hand reached up to grope Rey's breast, playing with it as Rey started to become bolder with where her hand moved. Despite how much they were enjoying each other's touch, it soon became apparent that their clothes were becoming a nuisance.

Finally, Rey pulled away, panting heavily. ''Rose…''

''I know, it's just…'' she stared down at the floor shyly.

Rey placed her finger under Rose's chin, lifting her head so that their eyes were locked once again. ''Rose…you're beautiful. I want to see all of you.''

An adorable smile appeared on Rose's face that made Rey's heart skip a beat. ''Just…don't expect a body like my sister's, okay?''

''It's your body I want.'' Rey whispered.

Although she didn't mean it in that way, her words caused Rose to spend a moment catching her breath. However, she lost it again when Rey leaned forward and started kissing her neck. Her lips sucked and nibbled along Rose's soft skin, no doubt leaving marks. It was as if Rey wanted others to know that Rose had found someone to love her mind, body and soul.

As Rose closed her eyes and drowned in the sensation of Rey's kisses, she felt the Jedi hurrying to remove her clothes. Before she even knew what was happening, her top had already been removed, exposing her full breasts to the Jedi. Rey pulled back so that she could gaze at Rose, who was blushing heavily. Her body was soft and pudgy, with smooth skin that beckoned for Rey's touch.

When Rose felt nothing, she opened her eyes and saw Rey still staring. ''Is something wrong?''

Rey's mouth opened and closed a few times, but she was lost for words for almost half a minute. ''Are you an angel?''

Despite being half naked in front of someone, Rose found herself laughing. ''Rey, that's the oldest line in the book, I didn't think you'd…'' the next thing that came out from Rose's mouth was a shocked gasp as Rey leaned forward and started kissing Rose's breasts. Her tongue swirled around the hardened nipples. She started to suck on them and gently bit, causing Rose to tighten her hold. Grinding her hips against Rey again caused Rose to feel how excited the Jedi really was.

She almost froze when she felt how big Rey had become in such a short time. She already had a rough idea of Rey's size from earlier, but it somehow seemed like the size was still growing.

''Rey…'' Rose shuddered. ''You as well.''

''But I want more of you first.'' Rey moaned, cupping one of Rose's breasts with her hand while sucking on the other one.

It took all of Rose's will power to not allow Rey to continue. She could tell that the Jedi was enjoying this just as much as she was. However, she felt Rey's cock straining underneath her clothing, rubbing against her leg and felt that she had to help her lover release some stress. ''Rey…I want to do something for you. Then you can do what you want to me.''

After giving Rose's nipple one more gentle tug with her teeth, Rey stepped back. With Rose's assistance, she removed her clothes. When the upper half of her body was shown, Rose had a moment where she gawked at Rey's physique. The Jedi was lean and muscular. There was certainly plenty of strength there that caused a gush of wetness to rush down Rose's body with anticipation. As quickly as they could, they worked to shred Rey of all her clothing until she was soon fully naked. Rose gazed lovingly at the gorgeous sight of Rey's penis. It was larger than she guessed and incredibly thick, pointing upwards and already dripping with pre-cum.

Rose purred. "You have a beautiful cock, Rey.''

''Thank you.'' Rey smiled. ''So, what are you going to do now?''

''Give me a minute, this is more than I thought I would be working with.''

Rose got down on her knees and marvelled the beautiful cock for a few moments. It had to be 12 inches, no question, with a large set of testicles hanging underneath. She licked her lips at the prospect of tasting it, but questioned how much of it she could actually take. She didn't want to hold back.

Her hands brushed along the hard shaft, causing Rey to moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at just the slightest bit of contact. Rose gripped it, careful not to hurt her lover, and started to stroke her hand up and down. She was buzzing. Her thumb brushed against the tip, coating it with the wetness of Rey's pre-cum. Rose used it for lubrication as she moved her hand down towards the base and back up again, getting a good feel of Rey's size and hardness.

''That feels so much better than when I do it.'' Rey moaned.

Rose giggled. She moved slightly closer. Rey could feel her breath against the tip, causing her body to tremble. Rose's hand stroked the underside of the shaft before she then reached under and cupped Rey's balls, stroking each of them tenderly. ''Do you like it there too?''

Rey nodded, unable to speak as she unconsciously thrust her hips forward, bringing the tip closer to Rose's face.

With a smile on her face, Rose leaned forward, giving a soft kiss to the head of the member. She kissed it again and again, tasting Rey's pre-cum. Eventually, she kept her lips on the head before she started to move forward and seal her lips around the tip. She continued to move forward until the head was now buried in her mouth. Slow movements followed as Rose eased into pleasuring Rey. She bobbed her head backwards and then forward, taking more of the cock inside her mouth, moaning with delight as her mouth was full.

The soft, gentle touches of Rose's lips and tongue tickled Rey. She almost giggled in between moans. Soon, Rose was starting to take a little more of the cock into her mouth. Rey blushed softly as she watched Rose start to suck it in her mouth. Rey kept her body still, not wanting to overwhelm Rose too quickly. But, eventually, Rose was taking as much of the big length as she could into her mouth. They kept it at a tender and loving pace.

As Rose's mouth was wrapped firmly around Rey's shaft, her hands once again found Rey's balls. She started to fondle and caress them, earning louder moans from the Jedi. It was clear that Rey quite enjoyed the sensation, so Rose decided to act on it. She removed the cock from her mouth and slide her tongue down all the way. Her head moved underneath and before Rey could question what was happening, Rose's mouth found her balls, sucking and licking them hungrily.

Rey growled as Rose sucked her, gently wrapping her hand around the shaft and stroking as she took one of her balls in her mouth. She released it with a loud pop before giving the other the same treatment. Rey ran her fingers through Rose's hair. Before long, Rose returned to slurping down Rey's big cock, her mouth sliding down the full length. The Jedi moaned loudly. There was almost a fear of someone hearing them and stumbling upon them as they had done with Paige and Jessika, but right now, they were too absorbed in the pleasure to care if they were spotted.

Rey's breath hitched. ''Rose…I think I'm going to…''

Knowing that her lover was about to release, Rose tried to take as much as she could. She bobbed her head faster and moved forward, taking the cock down her throat and gagging slightly. She reached her hands around to grip Rey's ass and pull her closer. It was an action that caused Rey to thrust into Rose's mouth, allowing her to deepthroat until Rey let out a cry of pleasure. She came in Rose's mouth, filling her mouth and coating her throat.

It was a taste that intoxicated Rose. She wanted more, even after she swallowed every bit that Rey fired into her.

Rey almost stumbled backwards. She had just finished releasing and Rose was still sucking, hungry for seconds. It was now when she finally started thrusting her hips, causing Rose to gag repeatedly. She thought about pulling back and giving her lover some air, but Rose pulled Rey closer every time.

As Rose's head bobbed backwards, she felt Rey's swinging balls hit her breasts and that's when she caught a devilishly wonderful idea. She held onto Rey's cock and adjusted herself so that she could kneel a bit closer before she then guided the thick hard shaft in between her breasts. Once they were nestled in place, Rose cupped her breasts together and started to rub them against the member. Rey finally did back, sliding against the wall of the ship and sitting on the floor. That didn't stop Rose, who continued to massage Rey's cock with her breasts. It was still big enough for the head to pop out of her cleavage, so she tilted her head and sucked on it once again.

Rey thrust her hips upwards, overwhelmed with this incredible feeling. She used her hands to grope Rose's breasts, aiding with her lover's pleasurable act. The desire had her approaching her release once again. But this time, Rose removed her lips and pulled back. She locked eyes with Rey, watching as the Jedi came undone and exploded. Rose's face and cleavage were splattered with thick strands of cum. She moaned as she was drenched.

Rey kept humping Rose's cleavage until the last drop. She marvelled at the sight of Rose's covered face and couldn't stop herself from swooping forward to catch her lover's lips with her own. It was heaven, tasting herself along with Rose. No wonder the Resistance mechanic was so intoxicated.

Rose purred delightedly as she licked her lips, swallowing more of Rey's cum in the process. She almost went down for thirds before Rey started kissing her neck once again.

''I'm going to make you feel good too.'' Rey moaned against Rose's skin. She felt Rose nod. ''Turn around.''

Confused at first, Rose followed Rey's instructions. She caught sight of the seductive look the Jedi was giving her. It was impossible for her to resist that look.

Blushing, Rose turned around as instructed, resting on her hands and knees. She waited as Rey pulled down her bottoms. Any doubt Rose had of Rey becoming put off were dashed when she felt Rey slow her movements so that she could stroke Rose's smooth legs. Soon she was just as naked as Rey was, completely exposed for the Jedi to marvel. Her rear and pussy were presented to Rey, glistening with wetness that she didn't dare to admit had been built up since she saw what her sister was doing.

''You're so beautiful.'' Rey melted at the sight once again. Every time she saw a new part of Rose, she needed a moment to compose herself and realize she wasn't dreaming.

Feeling confident, Rose wiggled her bum, teasing her lover. It was all that was needed to break Rey's resolve. She placed her hands on each of Rose's ass cheeks, cupping them for a bit before she spread them. For a second, Rose wondered what Rey was going to do and where she was going to do it. Then she gasped when she felt Rey's tongue lap up her juices over her pussy. Her chin was soaked as Rose's juices dripped down her face. She pressed her face closer, running circles around her clit with her tongue.

Rose almost buckled as Rey started to probe her entrance with her tongue. She bucked her hips backwards, wanting more of what Rey was doing. Soon, Rey's fingers started to tease her pussy, slowly penetrating until she began fingering her lover. Rose couldn't hold back her moans as Rey licked and sucked her pussy harder and faster. Then, as Rey fingered her with stronger thrusts, she felt Rey's tongue move upwards. Her body tingled knowing what Rey was planning. Her knees almost gave way when Rey started to rim her, teasing her ass with her tongue. She never would have considered Rey would be interested in experimenting there, but she could feel the desire, especially when Rey started fuck her ass with her tongue.

''Please,'' Rose moaned, it was becoming to much for her to take. ''Rey, I need you inside me.''

Also running out of patience, Rey sat up and held her shaft high before gently sliding herself into Rose's pussy from behind.

Rose whimpered with pleasure. Rey took her time, slowly easing her way in so that Rose could become used to her length and girth. It was quite the challenge, but eventually, Rose nodded, telling Rey she was okay to take more. Slowly but surely, Rey started to thrust with increasing power and speed, burying herself inside Rose until the base touched her ass. She pulled back and thrust forward again while Rose held herself in place and bucked her hips backwards, wanting to feel more. Her pussy was so wet and tight around Rey's incredible size.

They panted and breathed, surprised that Rey could get her entire length inside of Rose over and over again. At the same time, Rey squeezed and caressed Rose's behind. Moaning louder and more frequently, Rose didn't want Rey to hold back in the slightest. She wanted to feel all of Rey's strength. Sensing that Rose needed more, Rey added to the pleasure by rubbing her finger around Rose's backdoor. She teased for a few moments as she continued to fuck her lover, before she then started to finger Rose's ass.

Rose shivered with delight and looked over her shoulder at Rey, giving her the biggest smile. ''Keep doing that!''

Rey grinned, her finger dipping into Rose's ass more and more, as well as her length was pressing deeper and deeper into Rose's pussy. She felt Rose's walls tightly around her cock as she put all her power into her thrusts.

"Don't stop!" Rose screamed as she felt her orgasm building.

Pounding Rose hard, Rey moaned louder, as she felt another climax beginning to swell inside of her. She grabbed Rose's hips and slammed herself into Rose until she finally came inside of her.

Rose's body shook from the force of the impact. It was enough to make her cum as well, as she then shuddered as juices flowed from her folds.

When Rey pulled out, the two of them rested for a moment. The Jedi climbed on top of her lover, embracing her and holding her gently, giving her as much care as she could give after such an intense moment of passion. Rose hummed, letting herself rest in Rey's embrace.

''I don't think your Jedi training prepared you for moments like this.'' Rose sighed happily.

Giggling, Rey kissed the back of Rose's neck, spooning her. ''No, but it does come in handy.''

Suddenly, the two were startled by a loud, singular cough. Their bolted upright and turned to one of the doors, frozen as they spotted Paige and Jessika staring at them.

''Hi Sis,'' Rose squeaked.

**XX**

**HELLO. YES THIS WILL BE A TWO-PARTER BECAUSE IF RISE OF SKYWALKER WON'T DO IT FOR PACING, THEN SOMEONE HAS TO. PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE BIT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE TITULAR FOURSOME, SO ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH THEMES OF INCEST, YOU CAN STICK WITH THIS CHAPTER. PART 2 WILL BE SOMETIME NEXT WEEK. THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY. TATA FOR NOW. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.**


	2. Rey x Rose x Paige x Jessika

"Uh…hi..." Rey said awkwardly.

She and Rose didn't know what to say or do. They weren't in a position to come up with any excuses. All they could do was feel their nude bodies burning with embarrassment and arousal as Paige and Jessika stepped inside of the room to confront them.

Rose quickly moved in front of Rey, shielding her from her sister. ''Paige, don't blame Rey. This was all my idea.''

''Really? All your idea?'' Paige questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

''Yes!'' Rose confirmed, putting her hand over Rey's mouth just as the Jedi was about to protest and defend her girlfriend. Her girlfriend? Rose as her girlfriend? Despite the situation they found themselves in, Rey liked the sound of that.

''It was your idea to have sex in the Millennium Falcon?'' Paige asked.

''Yes.''

''It was your idea to be so loud we could hear you from outside the ship?''

''Yeah.''

Paige took another step closer. ''It was also your idea to spy on Jess and I in the forest?''

''Yeah…wait…'' Rose froze and suddenly felt so much smaller as her sister loomed over her. While she couldn't feel any malice from her older sister, Rose did feel some kind of dominating aura within Paige that left her quivering.

Jessika gently grabbed Paige's arm and grinned at her. ''Give them a break, Paige. I'm sure they didn't mean it. I think they just had the same idea we did and we happen to pick the same place.''

No longer under Paige's intense stare, Rey stood up with Rose. ''Paige, we swear that we had no idea about you and Jessika. We were walking through the woods talking when we found you.''

''So you only got the idea to have sex after seeing us?''

Rey and Rose said nothing. At this point, they felt like they were just making the situation worse with every word that slipped past their lips. As they stood together, they soon realized that they were standing naked. Rose didn't know what to think. Her sister had full view of all her assets. While she had seen Paige naked earlier, she couldn't help but compare. She imagined Paige naked again, causing her to gulp and blush. Meanwhile, Rey was shuffling on her feet. Her penis was becoming erect. To help cover her, Rose moved in front of Rey to stop others from peeping. She felt a tremor when Rey's cock brushed against her ass.

''Sorry.'' They said together as they pulled away from each other.

Jessika giggled at their antics. ''Let's leave them be. We were young like that once.''

''You're not that much older than us.'' Rose said.

Paige walked towards Rose. ''I have a better idea.''

Before Rose could question, her sister kissed her.

Rey and Jess looked on in shock. Rose's seemed more shocked than everyone, but eventually she melted into the kiss and soon happily returned it. Paige pressed her body closer as their kiss deepened, her tongue teased Rose's lips, demanding entry. Rose was too happy to allow this as she felt her sister's hands begin to caress and rub her body. She moaned into Paige's moan as her breasts were groped and played with. She couldn't believe this was happening. No one could, not even Paige. But she went with it, grinding her hips into Rose.

When they pulled away, Rose's body was extremely warm. She was holding onto Paige's arms to stop herself from buckling. ''Paige…''

''Rey is right. You are beautiful.''

Rose blushed. ''You were watching us too?''

''A little.'' Jess admitted in the back.

A smile grew across Rose's lips. She looked back at Rey, who was also smiling in disbelief. The Tico sisters' eyes glanced down to see the Jedi's cock was already at full size, hard and waiting. Rose took her sister's hand and guided her over to Rey.

''Why don't we all enjoy some time together.'' Rose said, her voice husky with desire.

Rose moved Paige's hand down so that her sister could grip Rey's thick and throbbing shaft. Rey threw her head back and moaned as Paige started to stroke her. She teased the Jedi by brushing her thumb over the tip. Rey's cock was still wet. Paige knew that it was a mixture of Rey and Rose she was feeling. She brought her hand back up to her mouth and licked the juices clean off her fingers. Rey's mouth dropped at the display, and this was Paige's cue to go in for a kiss.

Rey's cock throbbed as she felt Paige's tongue explore her mouth. Then she felt Rose's lips on her neck, kissing and sucking, leaving a hickey behind. Rey felt the Tico sisters caress her body with their hands. No place was left untouched.

''As much as I'm enjoying the show, I'm feeling left out here.'' Jessika commented.

While Rey and Rose shared a passionate kiss, Paige turned to Jess and curled her finger, beckoning her partner to come forward. Without hesitation, Jessika joined them and she also joined the girls in giving Rey a wonderful hand job. They were amazing that Rey was big enough for three of them to be able to stroke her. Rey could also feel hands reach underneath to fondle her balls. She wasn't sure who, as she was busy kissing each of the women before her. Rey moaned in each of their moans as three hands wrapped around her length and pumped her until she was leaking once again.

Before long, Paige was getting annoyed with herself for getting dressed before following her sister and Rey back to the Falcon. She pulled away from the four way embrace long enough for her to start stripping. She smiled when she saw Rose's flushed face as she removed every piece of clothing she had until she was standing naked. She was the slender one of the sisters, but Rose was no longer jealous. Her sister was beautiful no doubt, but she was surrounded by women who gazed at her with just as much love. Once Paige was finished, she returned to kissing Rey and Rose.

Jessika had her own plan. She quickly removed her clothes. With all of them now fully naked, Jessika started to move down Rey's body, kissing over her breasts and defined abdomen.

Paige moved away from Rey, a thin layer of saliva connecting their lips. She gestured for Rey to look down. She wanted the Jedi to see as well as feel what was about to happen next. Rey glanced down, locking eyes with Jessika who was on her knees with her face inches from Rey's cock. Her hot breath tickled the tip.

Jessika's eyes were filled with desire as she leaned forward, parting her lips to take Rey's throbbing cock inside her mouth. Rey moaned with pleasure, threading her fingers through Jessika's hair. Her shaft disappeared inside Jessika's mouth inch by inch. Jessika's tongue swirled around the shaft, her lips were firmly sealed around her cock, sliding forward until her nose brushed Rey's abdomen. The tip stroked the back of Jessika's throat causing her to gag. It felt incredible for both of them. Jessika deepthroated the Last Jedi, bobbing her head up and down. Jessika brought one of her hands down between her wet thighs to tease herself.

''That feels so good.'' Rey moaned.

Jessika slid her mouth off Rey's cock before grasping it and pumping it. The lubricant of her saliva on Rey's shaft made the feeling even better as her hand pumped her entire length. Rey was in absolute heaven, and then even more so as Jessika could not resist swooping her head down underneath to take her balls in her mouth. Rey felt Jessika's tongue swirl around them hungrily.

The feelings of this blowjob had been so good that Rey had almost forgotten about Rose and Jessika. Her eyes rose from Jessika sucking her cock to the left of her, and she felt another surge through her body when she saw what they were getting up to.

Rose and Paige both lay on the floor, their mouths pressed against the other's. Rey could see their tongues at work, their eyes closed in mutual longing. Their nude bodies were pressed together, Rose's nipples pressing into her sister's. Both were moaning as their hands groped at each other's bodies, exploring each other, then sliding in to work between each other's thighs. Rose trembled as she moaned, her eyes locked with her sister's. They fingered each other with increasing speed, causing the sound of their wetness to be heard throughout the ship.

Watching Rose and Paige go at it as she received a blowjob from Jessika was absolutely breath-taking for Rey. She felt another climax coming far too quickly. Once more she down looked at Jessika, who was smiling on her dick as she met her stare. She thrust her hips forward so that Jessika could deepthroat her. The pilot was more than eager for the challenge, taking the huge shaft down her throat over and over again.

Rey looked back over to see that the Tico sisters had changed position. Paige slid down her sister's cute and chubby body, kissing everywhere she could, swirling her tongue around Rose's nipples. Rose moaned, bubbling with anticipation as her sister descended further down her body, leaving trails of kisses over her stomach. Paige's head moved between Rose's legs. The older sister lifted her ass into the air for Rey to ogle. She wiggled it for the Jedi.

Paige placed her hands on Rose's thighs and pulled them apart, spreading her sister's legs and getting a proper look at Rose's soaked pussy. Rose moved her hand to the back of Paige's head, pulling her head closer. Paige's tongue flicked at Rose's pussy. Paige gazed into her sister's eyes as she started licking and sucking, making Rose moan at the glorious feeling. Rose's fingers stroked Paige's hair as Paige lapped up her juices with delight.

There was no way Rey's could hold back anymore. She started to fuck Jessika's face as she watched Rose scream with ecstasy while being eaten out by her sister. Jessika flicked her tongue on the undershaft of Rey's cock as she sucked harder and faster. Before long, she felt spurts of thick cum shoot into her mouth, running down her throat. Though she tried her best to take it all, it was inevitable that she had to pull away to catch her breath. But Rey wasn't finished. She kept firing load after load all over Jessika's face. The pilot sat back and opened her mouth wide, allowing the Jedi to smother her face and cleavage until she was dripping with Rey's seed.

Even when Rey was finished, Jessika took her back on her mouth, sucking every last drop and making sure that she stayed hard.

Rose looked to the side to watch Rey cover Jessika's face. Watching the Jedi explode like that and having her sister's tongue fuck her was driving her over the edge. She started to scream with pleasure, wrapping her legs around Paige's head and keeping her locked as she grinded her pussy against Paige's face. Her body writhed in pleasure, her hips rocking into Paige, who sucked until she finally made her sister orgasm. Rose arched her back and gushed everywhere, but Paige refused to stop sucking.

Rey and Rose shook with delight as they finally came down from their respective orgasms. Jessika kept her mouth wrapped around Rey's cock, as if she simply enjoyed the feeling of Rey's shaft being inside her mouth. And Paige wouldn't stop licking Rose clean. Juices dribbled down her mouth as she kissed her sister's inner thighs.

Paige eventually moved her head back, rubbing the back of her hand across her mouth. ''You taste so good, Rose. Now I wonder what Rey tastes like.'' As Rose still lay there, breast heaving from her climax, Paige rose to her feet and walked over to Rey and Jessika.

As she approached, Rey could still see the corners of Paige's mouth still wet with Rose's juices. Without a word, she lowered herself to join Jessika, staring directly at Rey's cock. Paige gripped Jessika's hair to pull her back off of Rey's cock. Both Rey and Jessika moaned at the loss of contact they shared. But they didn't have much time to be disappointed as Rey looked down to watch Paige kiss Jessika's open and welcoming mouth, their tongues passing and sharing Rey's cum with each other.

They locked lips for some time, their mouths working as they shared Rey's load between them. After Paige got her taste, she broke their kiss and brought herself upward to look into Rey's eyes. She opened her mouth and came forward to give Rey an equally passionate kiss. Rey felt her knees shake as she tasted herself, Paige, Jessika and Rose all at the same time. The sensation was overwhelming. After sucking on Rey's tongue for a little while, Paige pulled away and gestured once again towards Jessika.

The message was received loud and clear for the Jedi when Jessika leaned back and spread her legs as wide as she could, opening herself to Rey.

They didn't know how Rey could keep it up, but she was still hard and craved for more. Rey climbed on top of Jessika. Her lips pressed softly against the pilot's. She could feel Jessika breathing heavily beneath her, pushing their breasts together. Their tongues swirled around each other. As they kissed, Jessika's hands moved downward, feeling Rey's rugged form before she finally found her prize. She gripped Rey's cock with both hands and started pumping it. Rey moaned into Jessika's mouth at the sensation.

''Excuse me.'' Paige's voice disturbed them.

When Rey pulled away, she found Paige moving over so that she could mount herself on top of Jessika. A wide grin appeared on Jessika's face as Paige moved herself so that her pussy was hovering above her face. Wetness from Paige leaked onto Jessika's face, and the pilot licked it up hungrily.

However, Paige didn't lower herself onto Jessika like the expected. Instead, she moved back, giving enough room for Rose to crawl forward and climb right on top of Jessika instead, becoming sandwiched in between her and Rey. Her fully breasts smothered Jessika's and her pussy grinded together with the pilots.

As Jessika moaned at the wonderful feeling of Rose's body on top of hers, Rose quickly pecked her on the lips. ''Hi.''

''This is a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.'' Jessika commented.

Rose lifted her head to see that Paige was now bucking her hips closer to her inside. Rose licked her lips and then soon started to lick along Paige's wet folds. Paige moaned with pleasure, grinding her pussy against her sister's face, much like Rose hand done earlier. The position for her wasn't the best, but the feeling of Rose's tongue lapping up her juices and probing her entrance was too great to miss out on. Rose's kisses on her were teasing and delicate.

"Oh...Rose..." Paige panted in pleasure as Rose's head moved up and down with her delightful, careful licks.

Rey watched the display right in front of her. She leaned forward so that her body was rubbing against Rose's ass, the tip teasing the girl's entrance. Rey gripped the base of the shaft and then moved it down so that it now rested along Jessika's entrance. She heard each of the girls moan as she alternated back and for with teasing their pussies. Both were eager to feel the Jedi inside of them, and Rey almost didn't know where to start, she wished that she could have both of them at the same time. But she had to settle for the next best thing, holding out long enough to please both of them at their own pace.

''You need to start with someone, Rey…'' Paige moaned, loving the feeling of Rose increasing her tempo. The younger sister's tongue flicked at her pussy, up and down, side to side, inside and out.

As much as Rey wanted to be inside Rose again, she thought that it would only be fair to give Jessika a turn. She pushed her cock against Jessika's entrance before sliding the shaft inside. Jessika moaned as she took more and more of Rey's shaft inside her. Jessika released a lout scream filled with desire and pleasure as Rey's entire length was buried inside of Jessika in one deep thrust.

''You're so big.'' Jessika moaned, tilting her head up so that she could kiss along Rose's exposed neck. Rose let out a moan of her own against Paige's pussy. The chain reaction finished with Paige moaning louder than ever, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

As Jessika slowly got familiar to the feeling of Rey's size inside her, the Jedi's length stretching her in delightful new ways, Rey slid out of her, then thrust inside again. Jessika cried out, her entire body shuddering and her breasts bouncing from the impacts. Rey did not hold back as she started to pound into Jessika. She reached forward to grab Rose's ass right in front of her. She had hoped that she would be able to lean forward and rim her girlfriend at the same time, but her back wouldn't allow for it. But she was more than content with groping Rose's ass while fucking Jessika at the same time.

After some time, Rey pulled out of Jessika. While she sighed with disappointment, she understood what Rey was doing and knew it wouldn't be long before she was inside her again. Rey aimed her cock for Rose's pussy which rested a few inches above Jessika and pushed inside her. Rose moaned once again, stimulating Paige, causing her sister to cry out from the oral pleasure.

Paige's legs tensed. She only wished she was able to wrap her legs around Rose's head and keep her there. But it looked like Rose didn't want to go anywhere. Even as Rey started to thrust into her harder and faster, Rose kept licking, bring Paige closer to her orgasm.

Rey pulled out of Rose and then drove back into Jessika. The Jedi was wild with lust and passion as she slammed her body against Jessika's, leaving the woman breathless as she kissed Rose's body above her to suppress her moans. Rey would make sure that each woman was giving the proper amount of time for love before switching to the other. Their juices splashed everywhere as she fucked Rose and Jessika one after the other.

''I'm…I'm…'' Paige warned. Her voice cracked as Rose drove her tongue into her sister's pussy again before she felt juices spray all over her face. Paige cried out, covering Rose's face before her body went slack and she collapsed to the floor behind them. She moaned as her body continued to quiver at the sensation.

Rose and Jessika held each other as they could feel themselves getting close as well. They shared a heated kiss. Their breasts rubbed together with Rey pounding into each of them, switching every half a minute or so. Somehow, Rey was able to keep herself from releasing despite the growing tension she felt in her balls. Her fingers played with the women, tending to which ever one she wasn't fucking with her cock at that moment. Rose and Jessika moaned into each other's mouths as they came hard.

Rey thrust a few more times before it was too late. She pulled out of Jessika, her pulsing cock exploded, spewing hot threads of cum all over Rose's ass. She grasped her cock and pumped it for added measure, covering Rose's backside and even managing to cover Jessika's legs underneath, giving both women the chance to feel Rey cover them with her seed.

Exhausted, Rey let herself fall dazedly backwards onto the floor. For a moment, the four women were all panting and lying with each other, enjoying the moment they had just experienced. But, Rey's conscious didn't feel so clean.

''Paige, you haven't had a turn yet.''

Paige giggled. ''So courteous. I expect nothing less from a Jedi.''

The older Tico sister wearily stood up and walked over to Rey. She kneeled down next to her and placed her hand on Rey's chest, keeping the girl from getting up. Paige reached down to grab Rey's softening cock. She had to do something about that first. She lowered her mouth over it and took it in her mouth. Rey moaned as Paige started to bob her head up and down, sucking tenderly. She didn't want to overdo it. All she wanted was for Rey to get hard again, not explode in her mouth…not that Paige would have minded, but she figured that Rey didn't have much left in the tank, so she needed to make this moment count.

After ensuring that Rey was fully erect again, she held onto the Jedi's wet cock and mounted it carefully. To the side, Rose and Jessika watched Paige lower her leaking pussy, teasing the tip of Rey's cock with penetration.

Rey was growing impatient. She wanted nothing more than to feel herself inside of Paige. She could see that Paige desired this just as much. But, before she did anything else, Paige leaned forward to whisper in Rey's ear. ''Thank you for being good to my sister.''

Before Rey could respond, Paige lowered herself full onto Rey's cock, feeling the Jedi fill her insides. They both moaned in unison. Paige started to ride Rey, grinding her hips up and down and from side to side. Her ass bounced on Rey's thighs, the sound of their skin slapping together echoed loudly. It encouraged Rey to bring her hand around and spank Paige firmly. A sharp yelp from Paige was followed by a cheerful laugh. She wiggled her ass again, teasing Rey further. Rey responded with another slap, and then another and another.

Rose took a moment to admire her sister's gorgeous, lewd form. Paige's ass was bright red from Rey's spanking, but that didn't slow her movements at all. Her slender body glistened with sweat as she rode Rey like she wasn't tired at all. Rose turned and almost laughed when she saw Jessika staring at Paige with hearts in her eyes. It was cute to see a woman so infatuated with her sister, even if her sister was currently riding another woman's cock and she herself was having lustful thoughts about all three women before her.

Rose had come to the conclusion that she had a very strange life.

Speaking of come…

Rey grabbed Paige's waist and bucked her hips upwards, thrusting into her with all the strength that she had left. Paige gripped Rey's shoulders as she could feel her body convulsing, almost losing balance and falling off the Jedi. They were able to hold onto each other as Rey's thighs were coated with Paige's wetness and juices. The wet slapping noises brought Rey over the edge as she came inside Paige.

Paige threw her head back, letting out a primal scream as she felt Rey coating her insides, leaving her a dripping mess. She fell onto Rey, panting on the Jedi and resting. Despite Rey's strong frame, she was soft and comfortable to lay on. She would be the perfect pillow for Rose.

''I think I'm up for one more.'' Rey said.

Paige chuckled. ''As tempting as that is, I fear I'm done. However, I believe since you started with my sister, it's only fair she receives the last round.''

They glanced over at Rose's blushing frame. The younger sister brushed a bit of hair out of her sweat covered face. ''Well…I am, but…''

''But what?'' Rey asked, sounding concerned.

Jessika was the closest to Rose, so she placed a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder. ''There's no shame here. If you want to try something, you just have to ask.''

Rose slowly nodded. She didn't know how to properly express in words what she wanted, at least not directly in front of her sister. Despite what they had just done, she was still trying to get used to this whole ordeal. She rolled over, facing away from Rey before settling on her hands and knees. She swayed her ass from side to side towards Rey. ''If you're up for it, I want you to try…somewhere else.''

Rey gulped as she realized what Rose wanted, and it's exactly what she wanted.

Paige smiled and got herself off of Rey. The Jedi quickly approached Rose from behind. She grabbed Rose's ass and spread her cheeks. Rose gasped as she felt Rey cup her ass, then cried out with pleasure when Rey slapped her ass. The screams only got louder when Rey leaned forward, bringing her face between Rose's cheeks and rimming her. Rey's tongue teased her back entrance, penetrating her and making sure she was nice and wet so that she could slide in.

Rose wasn't sure what to expect. She knew it would be tighter, especially with Rey's size, but that was part of the reason why she wanted to try it. Rey ran her hands all over Rose's body as she continued to lick her ass. Her fingers trailed over her curvy stomach and hips. She couldn't get enough of Rose's body, and she wanted Rose to know that at every possible moment.

Feeling that she was ready, Rey grabbed her cock and put the tip against Rose's rear. Rose backed her hips, wanting to feel Rey fill her. Rey pushed her cock inside slowly. Rose gasped the moment Rey's throbbing cock entered her. It slid in inside of her. Rey stopped only when the head of her cock was in. She was careful with giving Rose time to adjust. After a while, she slid further inside, repeating the motion a few times before she was all the way inside.

Paige decided to comfort her sister by coming over and kissing her on the lips. Also wanting to spread the love, Jessika kissed Rose just as lovingly. Rose moaned, leaning forward to kiss them both again.

Rey slowly pulled back half way before she drove herself down to the base again. Her balls slapped against Rose's pussy. She stroked Rose's back while ploughing even further with each thrust. The strength and speed slowly started to increase once they knew that Rose could take it. Rose closed her eyes and became enraptured with Rey's thrusting cock. She drove herself into her, riding Rose' from behind.

''Rey, I love you!'' Rose cried out.

Rey bucked her hips hard and fast into Rose's ass. ''I love you too!''

She fucked Rose hard and fast. They wished that this feeling could last forever as Rey kept thrusting in and out. However, they were both almost completely out of it. Rey knew that she wasn't going to last as long as before. But, she at least had the satisfaction of knowing that this would be the first of many times together. And she wouldn't mind if Paige and Jessika decided to join in.

"I'm getting closer," Rey said. She pumped faster into Rose.

"Me too," Rose said in between kisses with Paige and Jessika.

Rey spanked her ass and pounded into her even harder. Her hips turned into a blur as her tight and toned body worked over time to bring Rose to the height of pleasure once again.

Rose held Paige's hand, gripping tightly and bit down on her bottom lip. She could not believe that this day had happened. It was a dream that she didn't think would come true. She would enjoy the thought more if she wasn't lost in controllable pleasure. Rey was burying her cock into her ass so deep and so hard that Rose couldn't think straight. The rapid fire and constant thrusts inside her tight ass made her moan. Rose was the first to cum, much to Rey's delight and relief.

"Here it comes," Rey called out.

Rey caught Rose's swinging breasts in his hand. More moans came from her when Rey pushed into her. Her skin covered with sweat under a series of long thrusts. Rey pushed forward almost all of the way while Rose's body racked with orgasm after orgasm. Hearing Rose scream was like music to Rey's ears, and that's what tipped her over the edge one final time. With her entire cock inside Rose's ass, she shot a few more thick spurts of cum inside. Rose groaned feeling Rey fill her ass and Paige and Jessika caressing her body at the same time.

Rey pulled herself out of Rose and collapsed next to her girlfriend. Her flaccid cock left her body and Rose responded with a soft smile, the wonderful sensation of release having hit her body fast and hard. ''That was amazing.'' Rose said.

Rey kissed Rose. ''I agree. Thank you for this.''

''No, thank you, Rey.''

As the loving couple smiled at each other, Paige rolled to her side. ''We better get cleaned up before someone else spots us.''

''We should make this a regular thing.'' Jessika said.

''Not in the Falcon.'' Paige responded.

Jessika stared at her girlfriend. ''I don't think my ship is big enough for four people.''

''We don't have to have sex in a spaceship, you know.''

''That's the best kind of sex and you know it.''

While the two of them argued, Rey and Rose shared a small laugh together before kissing with all the love and care that had been built up between them for some time. They rested their foreheads against each other and listened to the quiet sounds of the other breathing.

Rey smiled to herself. It might be too soon to say it now, but she quite liked the name Rey Tico.

**XX**

**HI. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE FIRST. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS? AND DID YOU HAVE A FAVORITE PART? IT WAS GREAT TO WRITE THIS. I HAD BEEN THINKING OF DOING A REY X JESSIKA STORY FOR A WHILE SINCE I SAW IT GOT A BIT OF A FOLLOWING AFTER FORCE AWAKENS. THEN ROSE BECAME MY NEW LOVE AND I WANTED TO PAIR HER WITH REY. THEN I JUST THOUGHT, WHY NOT SHIP ALL THE GIRLS? I'LL SEE IF I MIGHT COME BACK INTO THIS FOR THE FUTURE. I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON BEFOREHAND. DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**ALSO JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I HAVE A BRAND NEW POLL ON MY FANFICTIONDOTNET PROFILE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES AND WHICH ONES YOU'D LIKE TO SEE FIRST. GIVE IT SOME THOUGHT AND THEN VOTE AWAY.**

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AND TATA FOR NOW.**


End file.
